College Life
by lizziememe
Summary: Katniss is in college. Lives with Joanna and Annie. She meets Peeta at a party. What happens next? Her life gets turned upside down. Very AU. Katniss/Peeta. It is NOT a Katniss/Gale.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katniss. I am 22 years old. I have long brown hair that most of the time is in a braid. Most of the time I wear casual clothes. Which consist of t-shirts, jeans and converse shoes. I never wear make up. I go to college in University of Florida. There are many reasons why I choose University of Florida most of them being that it is not cold. I love the warmth and the sunny days in Florida. I live with my two best friends just a little off campus. They are Annie and Joanna.

Annie is beautiful. She is skinny with blue eyes and brown hair. Annie is very sweet and there hasn't been one person that has met her that doesn't love her. She is 5'5 and is totally in to fashion. There has been many times where she has said that if she were a little bit taller she would be a super model. Annie has the looks and the body to prove it but just a little short. Her boyfriend Finnick would definitely tell you so. In fact he does he doesn't hid anything and is always up front. But he can be a little annoying. Like a brother I never had. Finnick is on the swim team and is one of the most attractive people I have ever met. He has blond hair, built, brown eyes and six feet tall. Many people swoon over him. He lives off campus too with a couple of roommates but I don't know where. I have never been to his apartment.

Joanna is one of a kind. She is a little annoying a lot like Finnick. When I first met them I thought they were brother and sister of how much that act alike. Joanna either likes you or doesn't and comes of a little strong at times. But it is always in good intentions. Joanna has blond hair and green eyes and works at a bakery that I go to all the time. I love baked goods and love coffee. It is a habit.

I wake up to my alarm in my small bedroom that shares a wall with Annie. It was hard to get sleep last night being that Annie had Finnick over. I already know at 6 am that today is not going to be a good day. Not only do I have school from 9am to 3pm today but I also have work from 4pm to 11pm. By the time I get back into this bed tonight I will be exhausted. I sigh and get out of the warmth of my lovely bed. Oh I am so going to miss you today bed and slowly head to the shower to wash my hair. After I wash my hair is blow dry it and put it in a braid. Put on my green "I heart archery" t-shirt, denim blue jeans and black converse's on. On the way out the door I grab my bag with my books and notebooks for my psychology class, calculus class, and history class. I head out to the bakery where I know Joanna is already at work.

I open the door to the bakery and I have called home to a couple of years now. I smell and the fresh baked goods and my mouth begins to water. It is then that I hear a laugh.

"What?" I say.

"It is just you are so funny Katniss. It is like you are in love with food!" said Joanna laughing still.

"I can't help it is just smells so good" I huff at her.

" Alright, Alright. Do you want what you usually have" said Joanna.

"Do you even have to ask?" I say.

As she gives me my cheese buns and my large cup of coffee I sit in my usually seat by the window to watch people go to and fro to class being that the bakery is on campus. I feel like I am in heaven cheese buns are my favorite. The baker in the back is a genius. I then sit here until sipping my coffee and eating my cheese buns while studying for my psychology class. This is always my favorite part of the day and always relaxing. At seven thirty Finnick sitting next to me sadly interrupts me from my bliss.

"Hey Kat Kat!" smiling Finnick.

"Erg! Don't call me that it sounds like I am a little kid!"

"Oh, you don't really mind it! Ok, ok you do but I just love to tease you!"

"What do you want Finnick? You interrupted my bliss!" Showing him my cheese buns, coffee and psychology book.

"Wow! Katniss if you call reading a psychology book at 7:30 in the morning bliss you need to get out more!" it is then I give him an annoyed look start back to reading my book. Essentially ignoring him.

"Ok I am sorry? I just wanted to see if you and Joanna would like to go to a party with me Thursday night. Annie can't come because she has class and by the way you define bliss you really need to go out," said Finnick.

Just as I am about to say no Joanna screams "Party? Of course we are going! OMG! I am so excited! I know you can't say no Katniss you are completely free on Thursday night! Who is going to be there?"

With a huge smile on his face he said " Oh you know the usually. Swim team players, some guys from the football team, soccer ball players, and anybody who hears about the party." I cringe inside. Great is it going to be everyone that I am intimidated of and Joanna loves. There is no way I will be able to get out of this and I do need a night where I am not cooped up in my room. So I nod my head reluctantly.

"Great I am so glad you are coming with me Katniss, we never hang out that much and it is going to be at my house" said Finnick.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" said Joanna.

"Well I got to go! Seeya guys later" said Finnick and walks out of the door to go to class.

I look at my watch and it said 8:30. I look at Joanna and say "Are you ready we don't want to be late for class"

"Yeah I just got to tell them in the back I am going to class" said Joanna. Then she disappears in the back for a few seconds and then returns "I am ready to go."

The rest of the week up until Thursday was much of a blur, probably because I am dreading going to this party at Finnick place. As Thursday day becomes Thursday night Joanna becomes more and more excited, Annie becomes more and more sad because she can't come and I become more and more anxious because I really don't want to go. It was two hours before the party when Joanna came up with the brilliant plan for me to wear a little makeup, a dress and have my hair out of a braid.

"Hell NO!" I screamed.

"But Katniss you are going to a party you have to look like you are going" sighed Joanna.

"No, No, NO!" I yelled.

"Ok I will make a deal with you. The next three nights when Finnick comes over to see Annie you can have my bedroom" Joanna said with a smile because she knew it wasn't something I couldn't pass up. Joanna's room was on the other side of the apartment, which meant peace and quite, essential for a decent nights rest.

"Ok, but no makeup!" I said.

"Deal!"

By the time she was done with me, I was wearing a purple dress that was very pretty and black flats with my hair down. Five minutes later we were in her car driving to Finnick's place. The closer and closer we got to Finnick's place then more and more nervous I got. I don't fit into this kind of crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes twenty minutes in total to get to Finnick's place. It is a house not an apartment like mine. So it is much bigger. When Joanna parks the car a few blocks away I know I am in trouble. There are way too many people here. Finnick calls this a party more like a Star Wars Convention. There are people everywhere. As Joanna and me walk up to the house Finnick see us and runs up to us. Gives us both a big hug.

"I am so glad you guys came. Katniss you look beautiful!" said Finnick.

"Thanks" I say trying to hide. The whole situation is making me feel uncomfortable.

"I helped her! I am so proud of my work!" Joanna said. While I give her an annoyed look.

"Ok come on Katniss. It's not like it killed you" Finnick said while him and Joanna laugh. They start having a conversation while walking to the house. I don't follow. I am trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. If I walk home it would only take me thirty minutes to get home. Or if I stole Finnick's bike I would be home in 20. There has to be a way to get out of the horrible situation. As if Finnick is hearing my thoughts he runs back to get me.

"Oh no you don't! It is not going to be so bad. It is just a party Katniss," he said. Like that helps any. All these people are the popular and the beautiful, which are all intimidating. Most of the girls could be models and I imagine some of them are. When I don't say anything Finnick put an arm around my shoulders and coasts me into the house where the party is really happening. Finnick knows everyone. Which one, it is not surprising he is very popular at school. He helped UF win multiple championships and he has only been at the school for two years. And lastly, it is his party. He starts high fiving a couple of people that seem to be his closest friends. It is at this time I realize I haven't seen Joanna since we got her. I start looking around for her. I am no longer paying any attention to what Finnick is saying because I am too worried about Joanna.

"She must be new at this whole socializing thing," said an amused Finnick. Everyone in the group started to laugh. I then became embarrassed and my cheeks became red.

"Sorry. I am Katniss." I said to about five guys all of which where at tall as Finnick was. There was one of them with an old ratty t-shirt that said Mellark Bakery. That was the same bakery that I go to every morning before school. After I saw the shirt I started to see the whole guy in front of me and I was completely in aw. He was the most handsome guy I have ever seen. He has blond curly hair, with a little of it in his eyes. He was about 6 feet 1 inch tall. He was taller than Finnick, which I never thought, was possible. Muscular, stocky, build. He also had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen almost like the sky on a beautiful day. I know I have been staring to long.

"OMG! I love that bakery. I am almost there everyday!"

"Yeah! I love the bakery too!" he said while laughing.

"Katniss this is Peeta. He is my roommate. He is also on the football team and the best player on the team too." As Finnick said best player, Peeta turns red.

"I am not that good. I am just as good as any player on the team," said Peeta. He seems to be just too nice. How can someone be so attractive and nice at the same time. Warning bells start to go off in my head. Something is not right here.

"Do you know where Joanna is?" I said to Finnick. But Finnick doesn't answer Peeta does.

"She is over there?" How did he know who she was? Oh right, she is in the popular crowd too. Damn I must be a hermit.

I see her and say, "Okay. Thanks. Bye" as I said that Peeta looks sad and disappointed.

"Okay. Seeya." Peeta said.

When I get to her she is in the kitchen talking to a bunch of people. "Hey Joanna. I am ready to leave. Do you want to go?"

"Aww. I want to stay a little longer. Plus we haven't even been here an hour" she whines.

I can see I am not going to win this battle tonight. So I exit the house and go to the backyard where there are significantly less people. In the backyard is where I find a couple swings. A couple must have owned this house with children before Finnick and his very attractive roommate rented this place. I can't see college guys in the twenties ever buying a set of swings just for fun. I go to the swings because no one else is there. I figure I can hang out here in the peace and quite until Joanna wants to go home. I start to think about school and how many years I have left before I can get my bachelors in Psychology and go to grad school. As I am thinking about this Peeta comes up to me.

"Hey Katniss! How are you?" he said smiling.

"Hi. Nothing." I say. There is something about this guy. I just can't put a finger on it.

"Great!" he said as he sits down on the other swing. Great I thought my answer was enough to drive away this guy. But it is not.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes before he asks another question. "So what is your major?" he asks.

"Psychology. Yours?" Why did I say that I am trying to get him to leave?

"Wow! That is a pretty cool major. In fact it is my major too!" he said happily.

As I am about to say something Joanna comes out of the house completely drunk. I know when I see her that it is definitely time to go. I know I will be the one driving home tonight. I run up to her right before she hits the ground.

"OMG Katnisssssssssss! Youuuu sssaveddd my LIFE!" she slurred out.

"Joanna I think it is time for us to go home." I say. Joanna just nods her head yes and puts all her weight on me.

"Do you want me to help you?" a concerned Peeta asks.

"No I am good," I say.

"Are you sure? I can help. I have lifted guys on the football team before" he said.

"I said I am good. I am not helpless. I have done this before." I said angrily. I stocked off with Joanna back to the car. Who does he think he is? There is something weird about this guy. I have never met him tonight and he is going out of his way to not only talk to me but to help me. The warning bells are even louder this time. I know one thing is for sure this guy Peeta is up to no good. As I drive home Joanna is fast asleep in the back of the car. When we get home I wake her up so it easier to get her into the apartment. As I open the door Annie is anxiously waiting for us to get home to know all the details about the party. But before that she helps me to get Joanna in her bed. After that I tell her about the party and this weird Peeta kid. All the while I am telling her this story she has a smile one her face which is a little weird. I bid her a good night and go to bed. But the one last thought in my head before I drift to sleep is I am NEVER going to one of Finnick's parties ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta Point Of View

My name is Peeta and I am in love with Katniss. I have been ever since I laid eyes on her two years ago in Into to Psychology. She is beautiful. But up until last night I really haven't had the courage to talk to her. I have heard all about her from Annie, Joanna, and Finnick. She is nice, smart, amazing and apparently loves my cheese buns. Annie and Joanna are her roommates. Joanna works with me at the bakery that my dad owns and Annie is Finnick's girlfriend. Finnick is totally in love with Annie. Joanna has told me many things about Katniss. But I have known a lot about her in class. I have been in all of her psychology classes in college so far. Some people would call that stocking but I call it luck. She is very smart in class she always answers the questions that the professors asks. Anyways back to the present. Finnick thought of a bright idea of throwing a party at our house. My other roommate, Gale, thought it would be a great idea. I didn't think so because we always have parties and two things happen. One, the house is always trashed the next day and two: Katniss is never at the parties. Finnick promised me that Katniss would be there. He know how much I am in love with Katniss because of how much I talk to him and Annie about it. They probably think I am hopeless. They always tell me I am popular and handsome. Every girl at UF would want to date me. Well every girl but the one I want to date me. So I was really happy that she came. She looked beautiful with a purple dress and her hair down. I have never seen it down before and it suits her. I tried talking to her but she didn't seem interested in talking to me. I was nice to her but for some reason she was blowing me off the entire night. Nice going Peeta, now you will be lucky in you are friends with her let alone be her boyfriend. The next morning as me Gale and Finnick were cleaning up.

Hey Peeta! How did it go with Katniss last night?" asked Finnick.

"It went horrible" I sighed.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"She blew me off and she got angry at me when I was trying to help her" I said.

"Ah Katniss is like that. She has had a hard life and had to do a lot of things on her own. She is a big girl and likes to handle her problems herself." Finnick said.

"Wait! What made her life hard that she would have to do things on her own?" I asked.

"It is not my place to tell man. It's hers. But she will tell you when she trusts you." Finnick said.

"So when do you think she will trust me?" I asked.

"Well if you are asking if you hang out with her for a couple of weeks and then start dating. Then you will crash and burn. You will have to be friends with Katniss first. Get her to warm up to you. Then slowly start dating. Then become a couple. Peeta you probably were way to strong last night. You need to take it a notch or two down. Katniss has a hard time trusting people, so you are going to have to take it slow." Finnick said. Wow Finnick knows way more about Katniss than I thought he did.

"So take it slow. Got it. Shit maybe I should apologize to her for last night." I said now nervous that I completely messed up.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I am heading over to their apartment later today to hang out with Annie. Do you want to come along?" he asked.

"Sure that would be a great idea!" I said.

After me and my roommate cleaned the house in the morning around twelve I got a call from my dad to come to the bakery to help him out for a few hours. I told him I would because Finnick was not going to Katniss' apartment until 5 in the afternoon. When I got to the bakery we were completely swamped. My brother Ryan was helping the front and my dad and me were making baked goods in the back. I love working in the back of the bakery. It is my sanctuary. I don't usually help customers in the front only because I am usually the only experienced bakery in the store and my services are needed in the back. Many times I think if I helped in the front more Katniss would be on better terms with me and not mad at me right now. Around three in the afternoon I said good-bye to my dad and headed home. When I got home I looked in the mirror and thought I defiantly need to clean up if I am going to see Katniss. I had pieces of dough in my hair and I had flour all over my face and clothes. I would have to look my best to have a good second impression. I went in to the bathroom that Finnick and me shared and took a shower. After I took a shower, I blew dried my hair. I went to my room to pick out my clothes. I put on jeans on with black converses, but I couldn't figure out what kind of shirt to wear. A t-shirt, long sleeve shirt, a button down shirt. I didn't know.

"Hey Finnick! Can you come here please?!" I yelled. Two seconds later Finnick came in.

"Whoa dude! Put on a shirt. I love you but not in that way!" he said while laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha. I don't know what shirt to wear tonight. Which one do you think?" I asked holding up different shirts.

"Peeta it doesn't matter we are just going to their apartment. If I didn't know any better I would say UF's football star is nervous." He said.

"I am." I said.

"Whoa! Dude, you really like her." He said.

"Yeah. I do. So what shirt should I wear?" I said.

"Go casual. So the t-shirt. Katniss isn't going to really care." He said and left the room. So I guess casual it is.

An hour later Finnick and me were in the car driving to Katniss' apartment. It wasn't far. It was about twenty minutes away. Their apartment was really close to campus, which is probably why they picked it. As Finnick parked the car I became nervous. I shouldn't be. Most of the time I am not. Most of the time I am very laid back. But there is something about this girl that just makes me so damn nervous. We walked up to the elevators and Finnick pushed number 4. Need to remember that for later. We walked up to the door that said 403 and Finnick knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and . . .

Joanna opened the door. Which made me very disappointed.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were going to be here Peeta! Is everything alright at the bakery?" She asked nervously.

"No, no I am here to see Katniss" I said this as she let us in.

"Oh. Well that is good that everything is good at the bakery. As for Katniss she is at work." She said.

"Oh. Do you know when she is going to be back?" I said. I should have planed this better.

"She should be back in a couple of hours. You are welcomed to stay until she gets back." Joanna said.

"That will be wonderful!" I said.

Joanna then asked me if I would like a drink. I said I would like water and she gave me some. Then Finnick and Annie came out of her bedroom and hung out with Joanna and I.

"Hey Peeta!" said Annie.

"Hey Annie! How are you?" I asked.

"I am good. I have heard all about your party last night." Annie said.

"Oh. From who?" I asked hoping it was from Katniss.

"From Katniss. She was livid last night! She thinks you are up to no good! If only she new the whole story." Annie said while laughing.

"What do you mean by me being up to no good?" I said worried.

"She said that a person as handsome and nice as you must want something from her. Dude I think you came off too strong. She thinks you want a one night stand or something." Annie said. Oh no! No wonder she was acted like that. She thinks I was trying to take advantage of her last night at the party. I want so much more than a one-night stand with her.

"This is horrible! I want so much more than that with her." I said. I am so worried now. But wait did Annie just say that Katniss thought I was attractive?

"We know that but she doesn't," said Joanna. As she said this I heard the front door unlock and open.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Katniss

I woke up the next morning. Today is Friday and that means I will have to be at work for most of the day. I work at a Sporting Goods store. I like it because only because I love archery and there is a huge section in the store devoted towards it. Today I work from 11am to 7pm. It is a long shift but I know not a lot of people come into the store at that time so I can catch up with my studying. I work with a couple of people. My coworkers are Madge, and Cato. Madge is a lot like me. She is shy, like sports to a certain extent, and loves school. She is studying Social Work at school. As far as I know she loves it. Cato is nice but a little arrogant. He is on the football team at UF so I guess arrogance comes with the territory. Cato is very attractive but our personalities clash so it would never work between us even thought Cato insists that it would. He is majoring in Economics and I am not sure what he wants to do with it, but I do know you can make a lot of money with that degree. Enough about work. As of right now it is 7am so that means I have a little free time before I go into work. I get out of my bed; take a shower and head back into my room to change. I put on my work t-shirt that said "Cinna's Sporting Goods"(might as well work is in a couple of hours), jean shorts and black converses. I put my hair in a braid and head out to the kitchen. Joanna is already there making pancakes.

"Morning Joanna! Feeling better?" I said.

"Shit Katniss not too loud! I am still hung over!" Joanna wined.

"Sorry Joanna. Do you mind if I have some of your pancakes that you are making?" I said.

"Yeah. I am making enough for you and Annie." She said.

"Thanks." I said. She gives me a plate. I put a couple of pancakes on my plate. I go to the refrigerator and get out the milk and chocolate syrup. I then go in to the cupboard and get a glass and make my self some chocolate milk.

"You are such a little kid!" said Joanna while laughing.

"If chocolate milk makes me a kid then I don't ever want to grow up," I said. We both start laughing and start eating our pancakes in silence. Afterwards we both clean up and Joanna heads to her room to sleep off her hangover while I go to the living room and watch some TV. I start watching this show called 'I shouldn't be Alive' on Discovery channel and then decide to watch Doctor Who on PBS. I love Doctor Who. Sometimes I wish the show was real so I can see the future, the past, and go on distant planets. Sometimes alien planets seem so much better and less suffering than Earth. But hey grass is always greener on the other side. By the time I watch two episodes of Doctor Who it is ten thirty and time for me to head over to work. Before I leave for work I bring my bag with my Psychology book, today is going to be dead at work. It always is on Fridays so I might as well catch up on some readings before next class. It takes about ten minutes to get there. I park my car in the parking lot and walk in the store. Madge is already there. She will be there for my whole shift. She leaves the same time I do.

"Hey Madge!" I said.

"Hey Katniss! Are you ready for a whole day of fun at work?" she said with false enthusiasm.

"Of course Madge. Why wouldn't I be?" I say while both of us laughing. "How are you?" I ask.

"I am good. This semester is killing me though. I have the one course on Aging and Dying. It is such a downer. Why did I pick Social Work?" she said.

"Aw, it is not that bad. Plus you love Social Work." I said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah I guess. I really need a night to distress and not think about school. Hey after work do you watch to see a movie with me?" Madge asked.

"Do you even have to ask? We do that every Friday night! Do you want to see 'Pitch Perfect'?" I asked.

"OMG! I totally want to see that! Sounds like a plan!" She said. Afterwards we did our usual rounds. When everything in the store was picked up and cleaned, I sat behind the register and started studying for my Psychology class and Madge studying for a Social Work class. We got our first customer of the day around 3pm. He wanted some basketballs. It was a pretty easy sell. Around five Cinna the owner came in the store. He is super nice and loves all his coworkers. He came in to see how things were doing. He went into the back at one point and brought out a box and dropped on the counter where I was.

"Hey Katniss! I have a bunch of archery products I am not selling for some reason. Do you want them?" he asked. I looked into the box and it looked like Christmas all these gadgets and was just screaming to be used.

"Of course I want them!" I said excitedly.

"Good, thanks for taking them off my hands" Cinna said. After checking around the store he left. The next couple of hours went by really fast and we only had a couple more customers. At seven Madge and me closed down the store. I told her that I needed to take the box that Cinna gave me up to my apartment and afterwards we would head to the movies. So Madge came in my car and we drove to my apartment. We both got out of the car and headed up to my apartment. I opened the door. Which was a hard task to do with a large box obstructing my vision. I could see a couple of feet by the couch so Joanna and Annie must have had company.

"Hey guys! Guess what Cinna gave me at work!" I said and put the box down. As I did this I saw him and when I mean him I mean Peeta. He was way more attractive now than last night. But why was he here. I started to panic.

"Why is he here?" I asked.

"Um. I think we should let you guys' talk. Hey Madge do you want to hang out with us for a little while so Peeta and Katniss can talk?" Annie asked. Finnick, Annie, Joanna and Madge were all heading in Joanna's room. Wait they were going to leave me here alone with a guy that wants a one-night stand with me. Oh hell no!

"You guys are not leaving me alone with HIM!" I screamed.

"Yes we are and don't worry Peeta wont bit. At least not yet!" said Joanna while Peeta started to turn red.

"Don't worry Kat Kat. If he does I will punch him. No offense roomie!" said Finnick, for some reason I think he was enjoying this.

"Thanks" said Peeta. As they all left the room. Erg it didn't look like he was going to leave so I might as well get this over with.

"What do you want?" I asked coming out a little harsher than I wanted to.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for last night." Peeta said.

"Look Peeta, I do not want a one night stand with you. So you might want to look else where" I said.

"Whoa! I didn't say anything about a one nightstand! I just wanted to help you and be your friend. You didn't seem very comfortable at the party last night. I just thought you might have wanted friendly company at the party," Peeta said. Hmm may be he was after all just a nice guy.

"So you just wanted to be friends?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just friends." He said.

"Cool. Well now that is cleared up Madge and I are going to the movies." I said. I didn't give him time to respond. I went straight to Joanna's room got Madge and headed out the door. There is something about Peeta that makes me so uncomfortable. He is exactly the opposite of what attractive, popular people should be. Most of those people ignore people like me. The smart and socially awkward people. But with him he seems to pay attention to me and it makes me feel uncomfortable and intimidated. Two things that make me feel vulnerable and I don't like it.


	5. Chapter 5

After the movies with Madge, I went home. When I got there no one was there which I was very happy for. I didn't need Annie, Finnick, or Joanna asking me what Peeta and I talked about. I really didn't want to be bothered by it at all. I did NOT understand Peeta at all or why he came here to apologize. I felt like he just made my life more complicated. I didn't like complicated I wanted stress free and a laid-back kind of environment. It would be just easier if Peeta weren't so attractive with his broad chest, ocean blue eyes and blonde curly hair that I just wanted to touch. Erg he isn't even here and he makes me annoyed. I just decided to go to sleep maybe in the morning I will forget about him. I woke up the next morning around 9am. I slept in a little late today for a number of reasons. But the most important one was I didn't have school today because it was Saturday. Ah I love Saturdays. They are my favorite day of the week because I didn't have to do anything today. Just relax. So I got out of my bed and took a shower. Afterwards and blew dry my hair and put it in a braid. I then put on a purple V-neck tee, shorts and my converse shoes (and yes they are the only pair that I have) and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Joanna was there making her own breakfast.

"Hey Joanna! How are you?" I asked.

"Hey Katniss! I am good. I am very happy it is Saturday. How was the movies last night?" Joanna asked.

"OMG! It was amazing! I loved it and it was very funny!" I said while I was grabbing some bread out of the freezer and put it in the toaster.

"That is good. I think I might see that movie sometime this weekend." Joanna said.

"You totally should." I replied.

"So what are you going to do today?" Joanna asked.

"Probably nothing. I do have to do this project for my psychology class. So I will probably do that today," I said.

"Oh what is it about?" she asked.

"Well it is just the first half of the project. It is for my Social Behavior Lab class. We have to make up questions we would want to know about a person. Then it class we ask our partner the questions and they answer them truthfully as possible and then we switch. It is suppose to be a social behavior experiment in itself. That is just the first half. The second half is when we then think of a social behavior experiment to do and then perform and tape it. I am really excited about it." I said.

"Oh! That sounds pretty cool, dork! Who is your partner?" Joanna asked.

"I don't know yet. I find out Monday," I said while eating my toast at the kitchen counter.

"Oh well I know you will have fun with it. You are such a dork when it comes to stuff like that!" she said while laughing.

"Hey that is not funny! What are you doing today?" I ask.

"Eh . . . do nothing until I have to go to work." She said. Then looks at her watch. "Which is . . . NOW! OMG I have to go!" as she said that she ran in to her room grabbed her bag, screamed bye and ran out the door. All the while I was laughing. Joanna can never keep time and serves her right she called me a dork twice today. After I finished my breakfast, I cleaned Joanna's mess that she left and mine. I decided to head to the library to write my questions in peace and quite because I knew I wouldn't get it at the apartment. Annie had Finnick over last night and they have a routine. On Saturdays they spend all morning watching TV and playing music.

It didn't take long to get to the library. It is on campus. I went to the fourth floor. The reason why I went the to the fourth floor is because that is the quite floor and plus hardly anybody comes up here. So it is the best place to get work done. I put my book bag down and get out my psychology notebook and start thinking of questions to ask. I first thought favorite color, favorite food, and favorite animal. Then I thought I really need to ask some deep questions. After all this is a psychology assignment and I want to do well. I just didn't know what questions to ask. Fifteen minutes went by and nothing came to my head. I started thinking of questions I wouldn't want to answer. I didn't want to go that deep. Then I started to think of relationship status, why UF, and which parent you like more and why. I thought these were good questions. It took me an hour more to come up with the amount of questions I needed, which was 42. When I finished it was around 12pm. So I decided to go to the Bakery. I would kill two birds with one stone: see how Joanna is doing and get some delicious cheese buns. I really am addict to those things. When I got there it was 12:20 and not many people where there. But I saw Joanna at the front count looking bored as usual. I walked thru the door and smelled the aroma of bread, ahhh I was home.

"Hey Joanna! How is work so far?" I asked.

"Hey Katniss! Ehh its work. I didn't think you would be here today." Joanna said.

"Well I was at the library to do my work. You know how Annie and Finnick are on Saturdays." I said.

"Ah, that I do, that I do. So what can I get for you?" asked Joanna.

"Cheese buns," I said.

"Dude really. I feel like that is all you eat" Joanna said.

"I love them, they are delicious. So can I have some?" I asked. Joanna looked at the all the breads up front and found no cheese buns.

"I am going to have to get some in the back. I will be right back, dork," Joanna said. She left so soon that I couldn't come up for with something back for her dork statement. A few minutes she didn't come back so I started looking around. In the window there were these beautiful cakes. They had all different types of flowers. They were the prettiest cakes I have ever seen. I heard the door open but I didn't look around knowing who it was.

"You know that is the third time you called me dork today. I would prepare yourself before you get home. Your room might be booby trapped." I said while laughing.

"What?" Said a male voice and not just any male voice, Peeta's.

"OMG! I thought you were Joanna! Wait! You work here!?" I said. OMG. I am so embarrassed and to top it off Peeta looked . . . WOW. I thought he was hot when he was cleaned up but he was smoking when he had flour all over his face and shirt. He had pieces of dough in his hair. He was cute to say the least. He also looked like he had been working hard back there because he looked a little sweaty and pieces of his shirt were sticking to he body. He did not have a bad body at all and knew he had at least a six-pack abs.

"Yeah . . . I . . . uh . . . My dad owns the bakery. Mellark is my last name. Joanna said we ran out of cheese buns up front. So I was restocking them." Peeta said a little taken back that I was in the store but recovered right away.

"Yeah I asked her for some. They are my favorite." I said. It was then that Joanna showed up.

"Well Peeta makes them all the time." Said Joanna, while putting some in a bag for me.

"Well, I am glad you like them Katniss" Peeta said while smiling.

"Oh. Yeah, thanks for the cheese buns. Well I have to go. I have . . . a lot of homework to do. Bye!" I said while leaving the store. Hot Peeta was too much for me to handle. And as for Joanna, she is totally going to get a booby-trapped bedroom when she gets home. Not only did she call me a dork countless times today but also she knew that Peeta worked at the bakery and never told me! Or at least warn me! When I got home Annie and Finnick were not there. Which was good. I wanted to eat my cheese buns in peace. Cheese buns that Peeta made. Erg he is everywhere. I can't seem to get rid of him.


	6. Chapter 6

After I ate all of my cheese buns. Yes all six. I decided for work on my plan to booby trap Joanna's room and in order to do that I had to recruit my partner in crime, Finnick. I called him up and told him I need help to booby trap Joanna's room. He said he was so excited that he would come right over. Twenty minutes later I heard a knock on the door and it was Finnick with a bunch of notebooks.

"What is with all the notebooks Finnick?" I asked.

"Oh they are my booby trap handbooks. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and come up with one and write it down. These are most valued possessions I own!" said Finnick with excitement.

"Good I need the best for these job. She has really pissed me off." I said.

"Oh. What did she do?" Finnick asked.

"Well for starters she called me dork three times today and you know I hate when people call me that name. But she also didn't mention once, not once, that Peeta worked at the bakery and fully embarrassed me!" I said.

"Oh! So you do like Peeta?" Finnick said. Oh I know where this is going and I don't like it.

"If I yes would you just forget about it and move on to booby trapping Joanna's room?" I asked.

"Of course not! Now I can embarrass Peeta now too! But I will let you change the subject." He said

"Ok good. Then yes. Now lest get down to work!" I said.

"Katniss likes Peeta!" he yelled. I gave him an annoying look. "Ok, ok let get to work. We need to install a camera before we start."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of a couple of reasons. One: I want to see the look on her face when it is happening. Kind of like a fly on the wall kind of thing. Two: I need to put it on YouTube for the whole world to see!" said Finnick excitedly.

"This is going to be great! I said. Then we started with our plan. First we installed a video camera in Joanna's room and pre-set it for it to start recording when she got off work. Then we started booby trapping her room starting from the opposite end of the door to the door entrance. There were three booby traps. The first one we put in the room would be the last one that would go off. It was her bed. We took all the boards out of the bottom. So when she would lay on her bed, the mattress and her would fall the floor. Then we put a trip wire. So when she would cross it confetti would fall. The last one we did was put a bucket of water on the top for her doorframe so when she would open it the water would drench her. So it would look like this. First the water would drench her then the confetti would fall on her sticking to her, making her look like a clown and when it was safe she would sit on her bed and fall to the floor. This was a brilliant plan. Since the camera was going to catch it all I felt like I didn't need to be in the apartment when it would happen. I also didn't want to. Joanna would be super pissed after this happened and didn't want to be here when it was in full force.

"Hey Finnick, do you mind if I come over to your house for a few hours? I don't want to be here after she finds out she was punk'd. She is going to be super pissed." I asked when we were all done.

"Yeah totally. Annie is still over at the house. When I told her what we were doing she didn't want to come so it might be better for both of you weren't here when it happens" Finnick said.

"Thank Finnick!" I said gratefully.

"Plus it will give me a chance to embarrass you and Peeta at the same time." Said Finnick.

"Finnick! Drop it!" I said.

"Ok, Ok. But I won't forever!" he said while laughing. A little later we left. We knew that Joanna would be home in an hour so this was the perfect time to leave. I drove with Finnick to his house. It took about twenty minutes to get there. When we got there, a couple of cars were parked in the driveway. One of them was Annie's but I didn't know whom the other two belonged to. When we got inside I found Annie watching TV in the living room.

"Hey Annie!" I said.

"Hey Katniss. I see you are hiding out here because of what is going to happen to Joanna soon." Annie said.

"Yeah! I don't want the full force anger. I want to see her when she has calmed down less. So I am going to be here a couple of hours." I said.

"Yeah, I am hiding out here too. I don't want to see her when she that mad" said Annie.

"So what are you watching?" As I said this Finnick kissed Annie and went upstairs to check on something.

"Nothing much. I was watching a Football game with Peeta and Gale but the game ended like thirty minutes ago so they went up to their rooms. So for a little while I was watching E! but you can turn anything on." Annie said while giving me the controller.

"Thanks!" I said. I changed the channel to Discovery. It had a special on the Psychology. Finnick came back a few minutes latter and sat next to Annie. Laughing a little because of what I was watching.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It is just that you really like Psychology." Finnick said.

"It's hard not to, Psychology is so interesting! Where is your bathroom?" I asked. Finnick told me it was upstairs, second door on the right. As I got to the second door on the right, I saw that it was closed. I knocked a few times but on one answered so I opened it. As I opened it I got a surprise of a lifetime. I opened to door to Peeta's bedroom. There were paintings everywhere. But that is not what caught be me surprise. It was Peeta. He was too hot for words. He had a surprised look on his face, paint on his face, arms, shirt and pants.

"OMG! I am so sorry! I thought this was the bathroom." I said a little embarrassed.

"It is totally cool. That happens. My room is next to the bathroom. But why are you here?" he asked. He started to scratch the back of his neck. "Oh! That didn't come out to be mean. You just surprised me. I didn't know you were here"

"It is totally cool. I am kind of hiding out here for a little while." I said.

"Why?" he said. He looked like he really wanted to know.

"Well, I kind of booby trapped Joanna's room. When she finds out, she is going to be pissed. I don't want to be there when it happens." I said

"That is awesome!" He said while laughing. "But why?"

"Dude, she called me dork three or four times today. She was totally asking for it!" I said.

"Serves her right! Why did she call you dork?" Peeta asked. As he said this I saw one off his painting that caught my eye.

"For liking psychology. You painted this!" I said while pointed to the painting that caught my eye. It was a painting of the sun setting near a forest. The colors where so vibrant and the painting was so realistic that you almost touch the trees.

"Yeah. Sunsets are my favorite to paint because my favorite color is orange." Peeta said.

"It is beautiful," I said.

"He is a man of many talents!" said Finnick behind me. Scaring me a little. I didn't know he was there.

"Damn Finnick! You scared me!" I said.

"Sorry. I thought you got lost or got stuck in the toilet of something. You hadn't come back in a long time. So I thought I come to your rescue." Finnick said.

"Oh you are so nice. But that does remind me I need the bathroom" I said. Finnick showed me where it was. "Bye Peeta!" I said and left to use the bathroom. I came back down stairs a few minutes later to watch TV with Annie again. Another few minutes went by before my phone started to vibrate. I looked at it; it was a text message from Joanna. I opened it up and it said 'YOU ARE SO DEAD!' I laughed a little and showed Annie. Who also laughed.

"Hey Finnick!" I yelled. He was still upstairs with Peeta.

"Yeah Kat Kat?" he said.

"Our Mission is complete!" as I said this he came down.

"I know. You know that video camera I placed in her bedroom. Well I made her it took a picture of her at the time I thought I would happen and made sure the camera would send it to my phone and it did" Finnick said. As he said this Finnick showed us a picture of Joanna on his phone. It was priceless. Joanna was soaking went to rainbow confetti all over her from head to toe, on the floor looking pissed. Ah! It was priceless, just priceless!

"When we get the video, it is so going on YouTube!" I said.

Hey guys. I know I never talk to you guys but today I felt like I should. Thanks for the reviews. They make my day, especially the ones from I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots. Also I wanted to let you know that the project that Katniss started for her Psychology class in last chapter was real. I had to do that project for on of my psychology classes. Also I appreciate all the support I am getting from you guys, the fans. I hope you liked this chapter and the many more in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys! I just want to say I appreciate all the support I am getting from you. Especially from rocay97, I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, keekee4ever, Peeta-loves-katniss, Mrs. Potter51899, and smart8881. I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, your last review made my laugh so hard that my parents were wondering what was going on. Also keekee4ever, I love your pen name. My cat is named KeeKee. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and the many more to come.

Chapter 7

Annie and I hung out with Finnick for a couple more hours at his house to give Joanna some time to cool off. Around 9pm we said goodbye to Finnick (both Peeta and Gale were in their rooms when we left) and headed to Annie's car. Once we were both seated and she began to drive the interrogation began.

"So Katniss . . ." said Annie.

"Yeah Annie." I said.

"Do you have a crush on Peeta?" asked Annie.

"Is it that obvious?" I said.

"Obvious to everyone but Peeta." Annie said.

"Well that's good," I said.

"Why is that good?" Annie asked. Annie would never get it. She was popular, supermodel pretty and had the most attractive swimmer at UF as a boyfriend.

"Because I am out of his league," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Annie asked. Do I need to spell everything out for her?

"Really Annie! You don't see it?" I asked. After I got no response from her I continued. "Well for starters Peeta is the most attractive guy at UF, he is the star of the football team, and he is one of the most popular guys in school. And then there is me: dork, not popular and average looking. We are on totally two different worlds."

"I think you are selling yourself short, Katniss" Annie said.

"No I am being realistic," I said. I decided that was the end of this conversation. Annie was being not realistic at all. I feel like her head are in the clouds when it comes to stuff like this. And part of me feels like she just want me and Peeta to be together so she can go on double dates with her best friend. She is living in a fantasy world. Someone really needs to bring her down from Earth. It took another ten minutes to get home. When we got out of the car Annie was texting someone with her phone. We walked up the stairs and went into our apartment. Joanna was waiting for us.

"I found your stupid video camera." Joanna said. She was still mad but not as she was a couple of hours ago.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about" I said trying to look innocent but Joanna knows me better than that and is way smarter than I give her credit for.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Katniss. I also played it back to see what was one it and sure enough it was me being pranked." Joanna said.

"Dude, I wasn't my idea! It was Finnick's!" I said. I live with her I can't take all the blame for this.

"Ah the true mastermind! Well to bad I deleted it. He is so on my payback list now" Joanna said.

"What are you going to do? Plus you really can be mad. You were asking for it," I said.

"I am not going to tell you. You might tell Finnick. How was I asking for it?" Joanna asked.

"For starters you called me dork way to many times today and you didn't even warn me that Peeta worked with you," I said.

"I know the price of both your faces was perfect. I have been planning that for a couple of days now. Just needed the right time," Joanna said.

"Ok now I totally don't feel bad for you. You had what was coming to you" I said a little angry. Before Joanna could respond I went in to my room for the night. How could she do that. I feel like I am everybody's project. Everyone knows that I like Peeta and they have to make my life worse about it. I didn't do anything wrong and everyone needs to back off. Joanna and Finnick both want to embarrass me in front of Peeta and Annie lives in fantasy land that me and Peeta are going to actually get together. I am really tired of everyone and they need to back off. I decided to go to bed early because I really didn't want to deal with Anne or Joanna right now. I woke up on Sunday pretty early. I went to take a shower. After the shower I put on some exercise clothes on and decided to go for a little jog. I needed to get this tension out and the best way to do that was to jog it out. After about five miles I decided I was done. I was going to tell Finnick, Annie, and Joanna to get out of my business when dealing with Peeta. I just want to be friends them and they need to butt out. When I got home I made my self some breakfast. Afterwards I decided to take a shower to wash all the sweat from running off. Afterwards I got dressed and went into the living room to watch an episode of Doctor Who. I love that show. It is the best. Afterwards I decided to talk to Annie. I went over to her door. I knocked a few times but no one answered. I opened the door to see if she was here but she wasn't. She must be with Finnick at his house. Well that is good; kill two birds with one stone. I didn't knock on Joanna's door because I knew she was at work. I decided I would drive over to Finnick's house so I could talk to him. It took about twenty minutes to get there. I knocked on the door. When it opened I expected it to be Finnick but it wasn't it was Peeta. Peeta was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Does he always have to look attractive?

"Hi Katniss! What can I do for you today?" Peeta asked.

"Hi Peeta! Is Finnick and/or Annie here?" I asked.

"Nope. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Peeta asked as he let me in to his house.

"No. I just really wanted to talk to Finnick and Annie about something" I said. I really didn't want to tell him that something was about him.

"Oh ok well they should be back soon. You can stay here until they do." Peeta said.

"That is very nice of you." I said while siting down in a chair that was in his living room.

"Your welcome. Do you want something to drink?" asked Peeta.

"Nope. How are you?" I asked. I asked because I did really want to be his friend. There is something about Peeta that draws me in. I think it because he is nice and treats me like a normal human being but who knows. If I can't be anything more than a friend then I will take it. I could be lying to myself right now but I really down care at this point.

"I am good. How are you?" He asked. He was a little taken back by me asking him a question but quickly recovered.

"Ehh. I have had better days." I said.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"Whoa! Way too personal!" I said. I may want to be his friend but I still don't trust him that much.

"Oh sorry!" he said while putting a hand threw his hair and then scratching the back of his neck. He really need to stop doing that it makes him look more attractive than he already is. "How about a more non personal question. Hmmm, how about favorite color?"

"I don't know Peeta that might be way to personal," I said while laughing. "Just kidding. Green. Like a deep green, a type of green that you would see in the forest. You?"

"I already told you the other day but I will tell you again. Orange, but the orange you see in a sunset." He said.

"That is pretty cool," I said. Err that was kind of lame. I couldn't come up with anything else. Sometimes when I am around Peeta my brain kind of stops.

"Yeah. What is your favorite food?" Peeta asked.

"Pizza! I love Pizza!" I said excitedly.

"I will have to remember that for later" He said while laughing.

"Why would you have to remember that for later?" I said confused.

"No reason!" he said quickly and then changed to subject. "So your major is psychology. Why?"

"I love the subject of psychology and one day I want to be a therapist. I want to help people so they can live better lives." I said.

"Sounds like you really care for people." He said.

"I do. I do." I said.

We talked for an hour more but Finnick and Annie never showed up so I decided to say goodbye to Peeta and headed home. Peeta wasn't such a bad guy. I think we were starting to become friends. The rest of my Sunday went pretty uneventful. I was glad the weekend was over because tomorrow was classes and work but it was better than staying in the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry is took me longer than usually to get this chapter up. There have been a lot of things I need to do for school. Also I have two midterms next week so I have been a little busy with that. I was going to put up the next chapter after I had my exams but I thought that is not fair to the fans. So here you are. Again I like to say thank you for all the support. I would like to especially thank the following: GirlOnFire1678, Littlemissartsi, I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, keekee4ever, raven and beast boy forever123, smart8881, and Kezzy1998. I hope you guys like this chapter. I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, I think you will like this chapter; you got what you asked for. That is the cool name, keekee4ever, as for my cat she is a snowshoe. I tried to put a picture of her on pen page but it didn't work. Anyways I hope all of you like this chapter and the many more to come. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

I woke up on Monday morning around 7am by my annoying alarm. Erg there has to be a better way to wake up than that alarm clock. I slowly left the warmth of my bed. I really wish I could go back to bed but I can't I have to get ready for school. I already know I am a little late because I should have gotten out of bed at six in the morning but as you can see I like sleeping a little too much. I took a quick shower, dried my hair, put it in a braid and got dressed. I decided on a green t-shirt and shorts and my converse shoes. By the time that was all done it was 8am. I had an hour before class so I knew I wouldn't be able to get my coffee and my cheese buns from Joanna this morning at the bakery so I sent her a text message. I wrote 'Hey I am running a little late, so I wont be able to make it to the bakery. See you in history class.' A few minutes later I heard my phone go off. It was a text message from Joanna that said: 'Ok brainless. I don't know how you are going to be able to function in class without your coffee. But I am sure you will figure out some way to pay attention.' I don't know what that meant but I had to get to class so I just didn't respond to her. I grabbed my bag with my notebooks and books for my classes today and rushed down stairs to my car. It took me about twenty minutes to get to campus and another 5 to park my car. I had about twenty-five minutes to get to class. I wasn't worry that I would be late but I like to be there a little early. It took another 15 minutes to walk to my classroom with ten minutes to spare. There were a lot of people in the classroom but my usual seat in second row was still available, so I took it. I decided the next ten minutes I would read up a little bit on what was going to be lectured today. Before I knew it the professor came in to the classroom.

"Hi guys! Today we are going to start the first half of our project. Since you all know this is Social Behavior Lab, I want you all to be social with people you are not friends with. This is why I will be picking your partners, so you can know people outside of your comfort zones and clicks." My professor said happily. She then clapped her hands like a little girl that just got candy. "Now lets get started! When I call your name go to your partner. Clove – Brian, John – Kelly, Katniss – Peeta" Wait . . . WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY? Peeta is in my class? And not only that I am going to be his partner. My stress and anxiety just skyrocketed threw the roof. I am going to have to answer every question that he is going to ask me. Eh this is way out of my comfort zone. I was too busy thinking about my situation that I didn't notice someone coming over and siting next to me.

"Hi Katniss!" said Peeta. As he said this I jumped a little in my seat.

"Hi Peeta. You scared me a little." I said still in shock that Peeta was in my class.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. That is when I noticed what he was wearing. He wore a fitted white shirt that you could see the outline of all his muscles and dark denim jeans. He was very attractive. This was going to be harder that I thought this could be.

"It is cool. I scare easily. I didn't know you were in this class," I said.

"Yeah. I love Psychology! It is a very interesting subject." He said.

"That it is! That it is!" I said.

"I guess we should get started with our project" Peeta said while putting one of his hands in his blond wavy hair and then scratching his next.

"Yeah I guess," I said. I really didn't want to do this. Not with him at least. I have a crush on him and I don't trust him completely. This project is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Ok well let me get out a piece of paper and my question sheet," He said. As he was looking thru his backpack, I decided to get out mine. Might as well get this over with. The sooner we get started the faster it will be over with. When he found his he started to speak.

"So . . . My first question is: What is your favorite color?" as he said this he started to laugh. "I already know that one."

"You do?" I asked. I didn't think he would remember that. At least not that kind of information from me.

"Yeah duh. Forest green. Who could forget that?" He said.

"Um a lot of people." I said.

"Well I am not a lot of people, Katniss" as he said this he got closer to me. Way to close for me. Him being this close I could smell his cologne. It was a combination of wood and vanilla. It was too much for me to handle so I scooted my chair a little away from him. To give us a little space. Then a weird thought pooped in my head. Did he just flirt with me? No that couldn't possibly be happening. I am out of his league and he knows that.

"So I guess it is my turn to ask my question. Why did you choose UF?" I asked.

"Hmm . . . That is hard question." He said. Then he put his hand to his chin and started scratching his five o'clock shadow. Erg one of my weakness: five o'clock shadow. "Ooo I know!"

"Yeah" I said.

"There are many reasons why I choose UF. But the main reason was because it was close to my family." He said.

"Who are –" I said half way thru my sentience but I didn't finish it because he put one of his fingers on my lips. Which made me even more nervous. This was the first physical contact we have ever made. My heart started beating a mile a minute. Does he even know the effect he can have on people, especially me?

"Nope. It is my turn. Those are the rules." As he said this he took he finger off my mouth. "My next question is: are you single?" It was then I started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Peeta said.

"It is just . . . the answer . . . is so . . obvious" I said thru laughs.

"No it isn't," He said.

"Ok. The answer is yes I am single" I said. "It is my turn now! My next question is: Who are you closest with in your family. I wanted to say before I was rudely interrupted before"

"Hey! You have to follow the rules of the game!" as he said this he stuck out his tongue at me. "This question is easy to answer. I am closest with my dad."

"I think I have met him before. He is the older man in the bakery at has blonde hair." I said.

"Yeah that's him!" he said smiling. His face just told it all. He really loved his dad.

"I have talked to him a few times. He is really nice." I said.

"Yeah he likes you." Peeta said. Before I could respond our professor was starting to speak to the whole class.

"Hi class! It is time to rap up! Class is almost over soon. If you did not finish your questions that is all right just work on them later and hand them in next week. Also a reminder, please start on your experiments soon. I would like to know the subject you are doing before you start it. So email me in the next two weeks so I know you are headed in the right direction. All right have a good day! See you all on Wednesday!" After she said this everyone was starting to pack up and leave to go to their next class.

"So we didn't get very far. We should meet up sometime this week to work on it," said Peeta.

"Yeah that would be a good idea but I don't know when I have work a lot this week, Madge went on vacation" I said.

"Oh hmm this might be a little difficult" Peeta said. As he said this he then again put his hand to his chin and started scratching his 5 o'clock shadow.

"I have an idea. You could come to my work and we can work on it there. Cinna won't mind." I said.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan," said Peeta.

"Yeah, does Thursday sound good to you?" I said.

"Totally! I will see you then. Bye Katniss" he said smiling.

"Bye Peeta" I said.

After I said goodbye to Peeta I went straight for my history class. I was glad that I had history next because I really needed to talk to Joanna. Peeta drives me crazy and I don't know how to deal with it. Joanna is my best friend even though she gets on my nerves sometimes; she has the best intentions for me. It took a couple of minutes for me to get the history building where my history class was. When I opened the doors I find Joanna in our usual seats.

"Joanna, we need to talk," I said as I sit down.

"I know dork, you like Peeta. How was class with him by the way?" she said.

"Wait! How did you know that he was in my class?" I said.

"He was talking about the same project you had to do this morning and said I quote 'I hope my partner is Katniss'" Joanna said.

"He didn't say that" I said.

"Oh yes he did. If I didn't know any better I would say he has a crush on you," Joanna said.

"No he doesn't. I am out of his league. Stop putting stupid thoughts inside my head. He is just being friendly" I said a little angry. When is everyone going to get it that Peeta doesn't like me.

"Whatever you say dork" said Joanna. A small part of me wanted Joanna to be right but I knew that it wasn't the truth. I was a dork with no social life. He was perfect in everyway. Anyways that's not what really had my mind going a mile a minute it was the fact that I had to answer the rest of his questions. Questions that eventually would bring up my past and I didn't want him to know that about me. At least not yet because I still don't trust him fully and I don't want to feel vulnerable. To say the least I was not looking forward to Thursday.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! The next chapter is here. I finished my exams so I thought no better way to celebrate than to give you guys a chapter. I would like to thank you all again for the support I am getting from you all. I would especially like to thank: rochay97, Littlemissartsi, I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, keekee4ever, FirePearl97, and smart8881. I would also like to thank the person who wrote this "My friend told me about fan fic a few months ago. I like your college life fan fic a lot and I read all 8 chapters in one night. I can't wait till you can write more chapters!" The person who wrote that made my day the other day. So I would like to thank you, who ever wrote it. To I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, I think you will like this chapter and as always your reviews always make me laugh and thank you for that. To keekee4ever: my cat has black ears, a black tail, a light brown head, her back is light brown and dark brown, her legs and tummy are white, she has blue eyes and a pink nose. My cat is too cute for words. She is also a love bug: she just loves attention and she is everyone's friend. Doesn't matter who you are she loves you. Anyways, enough about my cat. You guys are here for the story and here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

The rest of the week until Thursday went by really quick. I saw Peeta in my Wednesday Psychology class but we didn't talk. He was sitting from what I can gather his usual seat which was on the other side of the classroom about eight rows back. So that was not conducive to talking. But I wasn't sure if him seating in his usual seat was a benefit to me or to him. If what Joanna said were true, that in fact he did have a crush on me wouldn't he be siting next to me. None of his actions really make sense to me. Anyways before I knew it, it was Thursday morning. Today I go to work at Cinna's Sporting Goods. I had to work the whole day today from opening to close with Cato. Ugh Cato. He isn't mean but I know I am going to have to deal with the whole I am better than any other guy attitude. Don't get me wrong Cato is attractive physically but his personality is not what I want in a guy. Cato is not humble at all. Anyways, my alarm went off around 8am. I got up did my morning routine and left the apartment with my bag of psychology books round 10am. I had to be at the store at 10:30am so I could open the store to the public around 11am. It took me about twenty minutes to get there. When I got there Cato wasn't there yet so I had the whole place to my self for a little while. I put my bag under the counter where the register was and started to clean up the store a little before I had to officially open the store. Thursdays are not that busy. We get a couple customers but not as much as we get on the weekends. The weekends our are biggest days of the week. During the week is it mostly dead. At eleven in the morning I open our store. Five minutes later Cato comes in.

"Hey Katniss! Sorry I am a little late" as he said this he puts his lunch under the counter of the register.

"Hey Cato! It is totally cool. You know how Thursdays are." I said while I was straightening soccer balls on the self.

"Oh I know. That means we can do something fun," He said next to my ear in a whisper and rapping his hands around my waste. When I realized he was that close to me I pulled away from him.

"Cato!" I said in a stern tone.

"Oh come on. We are both attracted to each other." He said backing away from me. He may want me but he knows when to give me space.

"That maybe true but we would never work. But hey I am all up from playing some cards." I said

"Erg you are going to be the death of me women!" He said a little frustrated. Cato will never understand or learn.

"Hey it is either that or we sit here in silence until our first customer comes and we all know that won't happen for a couple of hours" I said and in all honesty I could do either one.

"Ok. Cards it is." He said while putting his hands in the hair. I then went behind the counter, opened a drawer and pulled out a deck of cards.

"So what do you want to play? War?" I asked.

"Yeah war is good." Cato said. So for a couple of hours we played war. I have to say I was having a little fun and it did bring back memories of when I was a child when I used to play with my sister and father. Cato won. Which didn't help deflate his ego. Wining only made it bigger. Around one in the afternoon we had a first customer. I took the first customer. We had a rule. We switched off on customers. If I had the first one then Cato had the second one and so on and so on. The first customer wanted some camping gear. She said this was her first time so she really didn't know what to get. Ah this was an easy sell. I made sure she got everything she might need and some more. Her total came out for $500. Cinna will be happy when he hears about this. Afterwards, Cato and I decided to clean up the store some and make everything neat we worked side by side. We both heard the door open.

"It is your turn Cato," I said not looking up to see who it was.

He turned to look and said "Erg fine." But before he left he started tickling me.

"Cato . . . Stop . . . STOP" I said while laughing. He then stopped. "Go help the customer before we lose him or her"

"Ok. Ok." He said while laughing. He then up to the customer. "Hey Katniss! It is for you," He yelled. How could it be for me it is a customer? As I turned I saw the customer was Peeta. As I walked closer I could see he was not happy. But he was not the only one that didn't look happy, so did Cato.

"Hi Peeta" I said.

"Hi Katniss!" Peeta said but also looking at Cato like looks could kill. What is up with these two. Do they know each other or something?

"Do you guys know each other?" I asked I had to know. Why else would they be giving up death glares?

"Yeah we know each other," said Cato. Trying to size up Peeta but that was never going to happen. Peeta was taller than Cato by a couple of inches.

"Yeah, we are on the football team together. We are teammates" said Peeta but looked like he wanted to say more. If they are teammates why did it look like they wanted to kill each other? Aren't teammates supposed to like each other?

"Oh. So why are you here Peeta?" I said.

"You said on Monday we could work on OUR project together at your work" Peeta said. Looking at Cato when he said OUR. What the hell is wrong with Peeta? He is acting so strange.

"OMG! I totally forgot! Yeah I have my project in my bag." I said.

"That good. Where should we work?" Peeta asked.

"Hmm. In the back where the lunch room is would be good." I said.

"Hey! Then that means I am going to be the only one up here helping customers." Said Cato.

"Cato, you are a big boy I think you can handle it. Plus it is only going to take a little while." As I said this I lead Peeta in to the lunchroom. In the lunchroom there was a little round table with four chairs and a refrigerator. It wasn't a big room but it didn't need to be. We only have four employees and one of them was my boss Cinna and he never ate here.

"You can sit down anywhere," I said as I sat down in a seat.

"Thank you Katniss." He said and sat down in the seat next to mine. We were a little close one of his knees was touching mine. Maybe a little too close. It was hard to be around him in regular spaces but this room was tiny and I could smell his cologne all over the room. Why does he have to be so attractive.

"So you know Cato?" he asked breaking my little daydream of him.

"Um yeah. We have been working here together for at least a year now. Him and Madge are my only coworkers." I said.

"Really? And you like him?" he asked. Why is he asking all these questions?

"Well he is a good coworker. He is a little annoying but he is nice. Why?"

"He gets on my nerves. I don't like him." He said.

"Really? I think this is the first person that you didn't have something nice to say," I said.

"Cato has that effect on people," he said. I could tell that Peeta didn't like Cato so I changed the subject.

"We should get started on our project," I said.

"Oh yeah! I believe it was my turn to ask." Said Peeta while coming a little closer to me. Oh god this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Ask away." I said.

"Who is your favorite family member?" He asked. Erg, family always a tough subject for me to handle.

"My sister." I said. "Now it is my turn. Are you single?" I asked. This was so hard to me to answer because I wanted it so badly to be yes but if it was no I didn't want to know. It felt like a long time for him to answer.

"Yes I am single" Peeta said. As he said this I let out some air that I didn't know I was holding. Thank god he said yes because I did really like him. But another question was why. He is so popular and I am sure a lot of girls wanted to be his girlfriend.

"But Why?! I am sure almost every girl in the school would want to be your girlfriend," I said before I could control myself.

"I don't know, Katniss" as he said this he put his hand in his hair and then started to scratch his neck. "Maybe all those girls aren't right for me. Plus, anyways it is my turn. My next question is: what is your sister's name?" He asked.

"Primrose and I love her dearly" I said with a smile on my face. "My next question is: what is your favorite food?"

"That one is easy." He said then put his mouth to my ear " It is the same as yours: pizza"

"Ooohh ttthhhhattts niiiice" I said while stuttering. Oh god not only am I nervous but I was looking like an idiot and there was no way to escape flirty, attractive, sexy Peeta. So the only thing I could do was move my head a little away from him and say the most stupid words I could say. " My turn!" as I said this he back off a little laughing but a little sad.

"Ok go ahead." He said. We asked more questions but to my surprise he didn't ask any question that would be to personal like questions about my mom and dad. Which I was grateful for. It took us an hour to finish the questions. After we were done. We set up another time on the weekend to start the experiment part of the project. After that we both packed up and showed Peeta back to the front of the store near the door. On the way Cato giving a mean look to Peeta. Really, what is up with these too?

"Bye Peeta!" I said. As I said this Peeta put his mouth to my ear.

"Bye Katniss. See you on Saturday" he said he a low but sexy voice and kissed the back of my hand. Then left. He sure knows how to make me feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. But I don't know if I should trust him. I need to talk to Finnick. He knows him best and Finnick wouldn't let me get hurt.

"I don't like him!" Cato said from behind me and effectively knocking me out of my daydream. Well who asked you? I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I would like to thank you guys for all the support. I will especially like to thank: FirePearl97, I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, Littlemissartsi, Eleanor, ilovepeeta, keekee4ever, tabbycatbw, girlonfire68, girlonfire5360, IluvFabinax, and smart8881. My fans are really the best. Your comments make my day. I am pretty sure all of you are going to like this chapter. I was going to cut this chapter a little short and the last one-forth of this chapter was going to go in the next one. But I thought nope, it would make the fans happy. Before I go I will like to say that is an AU story. There is no Hunger Games, no one dies, and everyone is in college. Peeta and Katniss are NOT 17 in this story, they are 22 and so is Finnick, Gale, Annie, Cato, and Joanna. Anyways I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Katniss Point Of View

After Peeta left, Cato would not stop talking about Peeta and how he didn't like him. I had to work with him for another five hours and he was getting on my last nerve.

"I really don't like him! He thinks he is such a hotshot! But he isn't" Cato said for the millionth time today.

"Would you just shut up?!" I said a little angry.

"Why?" Cato asked.

"Because I like Peeta! OK!" I yelled. That felt good to come out. Cato was driving me up the wall ever since Peeta left.

"You like Peeta? As in a crush?" He asked with his eyes wide open like he was in shock.

"Yes, as in a crush." I said and went to back to my work. As far as I was concerned this conversation was over with.

"Wait! So you like him but you don't like me? But we are like the same person! We are both handsome, popular and on the football team" He said like he couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth.

"OMG! No you guys aren't. You are not my type. Your personality is completely different from mine." I said I was completely tired on this conversation. Why can't he understand? He is just as dense as Joanna. In fact he is just like Joanna. They would be perfect for each other. Why did I not see this before?

"Erg! But we are both attracted to each other!" He said while being very angry.

"That maybe. But I think I found the perfect girl for you." I said hopeful that he would like my idea. When I said this, his eyes lit up and came really close to me and put his lips near my ear.

"And that would be you?" he whispered. I back far away from him.

"NO! I just told you I liked Peeta! Joanna. My roommate. You guys are so alike!" I said happily.

"Is she as hot as you?" he asked. Wow! Really, is that all he thinks about?

"I have a picture of her on my phone. You be the judge." I got my phone out of my bag that was behind the counter and looked for the best picture I could find of Joanna that Cato would approve of. Ah I found it. It was a picture of her at the party her and me went to a couple of weeks ago. She was wearing a dress that was so tight that is showed every curve she had on her body. "Here, this is her." Shoving the phone to him. When he saw her his eye bugged out. Ah, typical guy. They only think of one thing, especially Cato.

"OMG yeah! I would totally talk to her and other things. If you know what I mean" Cato said. I then slapped him.

"Cato! Get your head out of the gutter. So you want her number?" I asked.

"YES!" Cato yelled. So I gave him her number and then I decided to texted Joanna to let her know what I did. It wasn't even thirty seconds later that I got a text message from her. 'OMG! You gave my number to Cato? The hottie that you work with! YES! YOU ARE THE BEST!' I laughed a little because I knew Joanna all to well. She loved guys like Cato. Thank god this worked out because I didn't need Cato to be a jerk at work and I need to repay Joanna back for booby-trapping her room last week.

"Ok now that you got a hot girl will you stop bothering me?" I asked.

"Yep!" he said. We only had a couple of minutes left of work. So we cleaned up and headed out the door. I locked at and we both said our goodbyes. I went to my car and drove home. When I got to my apartment I parked my car. I took the elevator the fourth floor, unlocked my front door and collapsed on the couch in the living room. I was exhausted. Today was a long day and all I wanted to do was watch a few episodes of Doctor Who and fall asleep in my nice, comfy bed. But I really need to talk to Finnick. He wasn't here because Annie was in class so I decided to call him because there was no way with me being so tired that I would drive to his house. So I grabbed my bag to find my phone and called Finnick. It took a couple of rings before he answered.

"Hey Katniss!" he said.

"Hey Finnick! How are you?" I asked.

"I am . . . Wait one moment." He said and he put the phone down but I could kind of hear what was going on in the background.

"Katniss . . . Cato . . . I don't . . . I HATE HIM!" said someone but not really understanding what was going on.

"Dude, I am on the phone," said Finnick. I could hear him loud and clear because he was right next to the phone. The next thing I heard was loud and clear because who ever it was, was angry.

"CALL ANNIE LATER! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

"Dude that was harsh." said a laughing Finnick. I was laughing too because I wasn't Annie. Then someone came on the phone that wasn't Finnick.

"God, I am sorry Annie. I am just really angry right now." That was no ordinary voice that was Peeta's voice.

"I am not Annie. I am Katniss." I said.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Yes" I said but before he could respond Finnick took the phone away from he and from what I can gather shoed him out of his room and say "I will talk to you latter" to Peeta.

"Sorry Katniss! Peeta was a little upset about something. So what's up?" Finnick said.

"Actually it is about Peeta," I said.

"Oh really!? I see, I see. Do continue." Finnick said.

"OK." I said while taking a deep breath. "I like Peeta but I don't know if I can trust him."

"Yes, yes but Kat Kat what does this information got to do with me" Finnick said. Does he really have to make this conversation hard?

"I know you are really good friends with him. So you would know him better than me. Is he really a good and nice guy or is that an act?" I asked.

"Katniss, I would never let you get hurt. I know what you have been though so I would never let that happen. If I really thought Peeta was a bad guy I would tell you and I would keep you away from him. You are like a sister to me," he said. "Now that being said I know for a fact that Peeta is the best guy I have ever met . . . Well besides myself. I think he is perfect for you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really" Finnick said. "Besides if he does become an jerk to you, I will be the first one to kick his ass"

"Aww thanks Finnick. You really helped me out. I think I will tell him how I feel about him when I see him next."

"Why not now? I am pretty sure he would like to hear those words now" said Finnick.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well there is a reason why he is angry and it has something to do with you," said Finnick. OMG What did I do wrong?

"What did I do?" I said with a little panic in my voice.

"It wasn't anything you did," said a laughing Finnick. "It is what Cato did. He thinks you guys are an item or at the very least something between you guys is going to happen very soon. He is very upset about it"

"We are not! I don't even like Cato. I played matchmaker with him and Joanna today!" I said.

"Don't tell me. Tell him." Finnick said.

"Ok, hand the phone to Peeta." I said.

"Nope. I know you and it would be to easy for you to do that over the phone. You need to do that in person." Said Finnick. I could just tell he had a big smile on his face.

"Finnick, You are going to be the death of me!" I said.

"But you do love me." He said.

"Erg yes. I will be there in twenty to thirty minutes," I said.

"Looking forward to it! Bye" said Finnick and then hung up. Well this was now or never. I knew I liked Peeta but putting my self out there was very daunting. What if he didn't really like me back? But if I don't do this now I will never really know how Peeta feels. I paced back and forth thinking if I really should go though with this. Then I decided if I never put myself out there I will never get what I want and right now I wanted Peeta to know how I felt about him. So I decided to go. I hopped in the car and started to drive. I was very nervous but I was going to do this. It took about twenty minutes to get there. I parked in their driveway and sat in the car for a few minutes. It is now or never Katniss. I opened the door of my car and walked to their front door and knocked on the door . . .

The door opened and it was Finnick.

"Ah you came! I didn't think you would" Finnick said.

"Well I am full of surprises," I said while he left me in to the house.

"That you are Katniss, that you are," he said.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"He is up in his room and Katniss I would do this to you if I didn't know that outcome. Remember I am always looking out for you." Finnick said.

"Whatever Finnick." I said. I walked up the stairs and went to the door that I knew was Peeta's room. His door was closed, so I knock on it.

"Dude, the door is open" he said though the door. He must think I am Finnick or Gale. Well, duh of course he would. He wouldn't think I be coming here. It is now or never, Katniss. It is now or never. I must have waited too long because the door suddenly opened.

"Dude, I said – Katniss?" said Peeta. OMG! There stood Peeta but nothing but a towel covering his lower half. His hair, face and chest were all wet. His six-pack abs and his sexy forearm muscles were right in my face. He was way more attractive that I thought he was. OMG!

"Um yeah. It is Katniss!" I said. I really couldn't concentrate when he was only in a towel like that. It was then that he noticed that he was nothing but in a towel too and started to blush. Him blushing I kind of liked. It was actually attractive on him.

"Oh my, I am in just a towel." He said while running a hand in his hair and then scratching his neck all the while his face became redder. "I will be right back." And then closed the door. A few minutes latter he came back with workout clothes on. "So why are you here?" he asked. It was now or never Katniss. Now or never, I thought as I walked into his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. I would like to say I am sorry for being a little late with this chapter. I have been busy with school. I have a two ten page papers to write. So I was a little busy to say the least. School will do that every time. I will also like to say I am sorry I left you guys hanging with the last chapter. I know it wasn't fair but I really couldn't help myself. As to the question am I running out of ideas, the answer is no. But that question did get me thinking; if there is anything that you will like to happen in the story let me know. This is your story as much as it is mine. I would like to thank you all for the support. I would especially like to thank: I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, Littlemissartsi, FirePearl97, keekee4ever, smart8881, girlonfire68, Kris Ivashkov25, girlonfire5360, Emi, K, and Muryum. Muryum, I feel as though it is totally ok to be shy. I think you should take your nickname of Rue and wear it with pride. I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots, I know I am sorry. I am so evil. Mahhahahahaha (evil laugh). Any further a due here is your story guys. I know you guys have waited a long time. Enjoy! Oh and yes I do love Doctor Who.

Chapter 11

I walked in to his room and then he shut the door.

"Katniss?" he asked with a little worry on his face.

"I need to talk to you." I said. As I said this I started pacing in him room. How am I going to say this with out being completely embarrassed? It is would be horrifying if he doesn't feel the same way.

"Yeah" he said.

"Yeah" I said, still pacing. A few minutes went by with nothing being said between us.

"Katniss, you are kind of worrying me a little bit. Did Cato do something to you?" Peeta said.

"NO!" I said, cringing a little. I didn't mean to be loud. "No, why would he do something to me?"

"I don't know," He said while putting a hand through his hair and the scratching his neck. OMG does he know he is so attractive when he does that.

"OMG, why do you do that!" I said before I could help myself.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Put your hair though your hair and scratch your neck." I said.

"Oh." He said. "I do that when I am nervous or embarrassed" Did he just say he gets nervous or embarrassed around me?

"But Katniss why did you come here? You are worrying me a little," he said. It is now or never Katniss just do it.

"You see . . . I wanted to tell you . . . that . . . I . . ." I said stuttering while pacing. This is way harder than I thought it would be.

"Yeah Katniss" Peeta said. I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I like you" I said closing my eyes. I don't want to see the disgust in his eyes. After all he could have anyone in this school why would he like plain old me.

"You mean that you like me as a friend or more" He asked. I opened my eyes and he was right in front of me. Whoa is he a Jedi? I didn't even hear him move. Also is he that clueless why would I come here just to tell him I like him as a friend. Be brave, Katniss.

"More" I said. Before I knew it one smooth motion he put one hand on my cheek and one hand behind my head and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, a kiss that I have been dreaming out since I meet him. I started pushing me backwards until my back was against the wall of his bedroom. He started kissing me harder. I can't believe this way happening. A few second later there was a knock on the door. Which effectively stopped the kiss. Peeta let go of me.

"What!" He said frustrated.

"Dude, I need to talk to you," said no other than Finnick. Peeta was a little annoyed to say the least.

"Finnick, I am busy," He said becoming more frustrated. As he said this Finnick came in.

"Ah, those words are universal sign for come on in" Finnick said. He then looked at us and started to smile. "From what I see it looks like Katniss told you."

"Yes, yes. Now either tell me what you want or GET OUT," Peeta said. Finnick started to laugh.

"This is what I wanted to see" Finnick said. As he said this Peeta started to push Finnick out.

"Whoa dude, chill I just wanted ask if there was room for a threesome. If you know what I mean" Finnick said while moving he eyebrows up and down.

"I do know what you mean and the answer is no" Peeta said and closed the door on Finnick's face.

"Dude, I was just kidding," said Finnick while laughing. Then left.

"Sorry about that" said Peeta while putting his hand in his hair then scratching the back of his neck.

"Finnick is Finnick," I said.

"So you really mean more than just friends," he asked.

"Peeta, if I didn't I wouldn't have let you kiss me" I said. He is so cute when he is clueless and nervous.

"I am sorry. I am just star struck. I never thought I would hear those words out of your mouth," he said coming closer to me.

"Yeah, well I never thought you would kiss me after I said I liked you. I thought you would just laugh at me," I said.

"Why would I laugh at you" Peeta asked.

"Um because I didn't think you liked me. Plus I am way out of your league" I said a little nervous. I didn't plan on telling him my deepest fears tonight just that I liked him.

"Why would you said you are out of my league?" he asked. Does he really not see it?

"Because you are popular, attractive, every girl in the school is in love with you. I am just a dork, plain, and not at the very least popular" as I said this he got really close to me.

"So you think I am attractive," he whispered in my ear.

"Uh . . . umm . . . Yeeeaahh" I stuttered. Peeta then back away from he with a smile on his face.

"Well that is good because I think you are beautiful, smart, and lovely. I also have to say I have been waiting forever to kiss you and it was amazing," he said. Did he just say he has been waiting to kiss me?

"You have been waiting to kiss me?" I said a little confused.

"Yeah and I thought I was never going to have the chance to after I saw you and Cato today" he said.

"Why? Cato and I are just friends" I said.

"I know Cato likes you." He said while putting his hand through his hair and scratched his neck. One of these days I will tell him how that makes me feel but not now. I not that brave.

"That may be but I don't like him. He knows that. Plus now he has Joanna." I said.

"So –" He started to say but he was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Guys, I know you two are getting it on in there but I need to talk to Katniss," said Finnick thru the door. It was my turn to get a little frustrated at Finnick, so I was the one to open the door.

"What is it Finnick?" I said a little annoyed.

"It is Joanna. She called me because she tried to call you a few times but you phone is on silent. Here" He said while handing the phone to me.

"What is it Joanna" I said.

"Um, can you come home I kind of need you right now." She said.

"I can but what is wrong?" I asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone you need to come home" she said.

"Is it important?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't" she said

"Ok I will be there soon." I said, hung up the phone and gave it back to Finnick.

"I got to go. Bye guys" I said

"Bye" said Finnick.

"Bye! I will talk to you later" said a smiling Peeta. I couldn't help but smile back. I walked out of him room and downstairs. I left the house and went to my car. I started to drive to my apartment. It took about twenty minutes to get there. I parked the car and walk up the stairs to my apartment and opened the door. There stood Joanna and Annie smiling like idiots.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We are celebrating!" they both said. Now I was a little upset I thought I left Peeta because of something bad happened.

"Why are we celebrating? Also I thought you told I had to come home because it was important." I said a little angry. They had me worried for nothing.

"It is important! You told Peeta how you felt that is a big accomplishment for you!" said Annie happily.

"I know I told him. Him and I were in a big discussion about him and I. I am so mad at you guys right now" I said angrily.

"Oh come on, you are going to talk to him again or kiss him again. It is time for us to celebrate you coming out of your shell!" Joanna said.

"And how are we going to do that?!" I said. I was still very mad. I thought something bad happened but all they wanted to do was celebrate what I just did. What the hell is going on?

"We are going to go to a club!" Annie and Joanna said together. I cringed I rather be in my bed sleep or better yet with Peeta talking or kissing.

"Can't we just do that tomorrow?" I asked. "Not only did I work all day but I told Peeta how I felt. I think I should have some sleep."

"Erg ok but tomorrow we are going to a club" Joanna said.

"Ok great bye." I said and went into my room before they could answer. I changed in to my PJs and hopped into bed. I started to fall asleep immediately with the last thought in my head that was 'Peeta said I was beautiful.' With that thought in my head I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
